


Rękawiczki

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Romance, epilogue compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco próbuje być szarmancki i na siłę przedstawić się rodzicom Astorii. Nie wiedzieć czemu wydawało mu się, że to dobry pomysł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rękawiczki

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie opublikowane oryginalnie na livejournalu w 2009 roku w ramach odpowiedzi na [trzecią wskazówkę pierwszego wyzwania Nieromantycznej Sztafety Programowej](http://serduszka.livejournal.com/3436.html#cutid1).

— Zostawiłaś rękawiczki — powiedział sztywno, wyciągając w jej stronę wspomniany fragment garderoby. Popatrzyła na niego, jakby widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu, a on poczuł się tym dotknięty do żywego. W ten sposób wyraźnie dawała mu do zrozumienia, że nie spodziewała się po nim takiego gestu. Bardzo miłego gestu. Czyli co, zwykle Draco zwykle nie zachowuje się jak miły człowiek?

Malfoy parsknął, obrażony, niemal wpychając narzeczonej te cholerne rękawiczki w twarz. Trzymał je teraz dokładnie na wysokości jej szpiczastego nosa. Astoria zezowała na nie podejrzliwe, jakby się spodziewała, że zaraz zamienią się w coś nieprzyjemnego — meduzy, jeżowce, czy czego tam boją się wariaci. Stali tak naprzeciw siebie przez chwilę, zastygli w bezruchu. W końcu Draco poruszył trzymaną w dłoni parą rękawiczek, chcąc wybudzić dziewczynę z tego dziwnego transu.

Zamrugała, przytomniejąc nagle, cofnęła się o krok i dopiero wtedy, znajdując się w bezpiecznej odległości od niego, sięgnęła po swoją zgubę. Odebrała ją bez słowa, po czym skinęła Draconowi głową.

_Skinęła głową_. I już? Po to tak się wysilał z delikatnym, niewerbalnym _Accio_ , dzięki którego zwinął jej rękawiczki z kieszeni, żeby otrzymać skinięcie głową? Jak będzie chciał popatrzeć, jak mu ktoś kiwa głową, to stanie przed lustrem i sam sobie kiwnie. Tyle razy, na ile przyjdzie mu fantazja.

A i tak oczekiwał naprawdę niewiele, przede wszystkim zwykłego _dziękuję_. Które miał zresztą zamiar otrzymać. Może to tylko chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu, pocieszał się, może zaraz jej przejdzie i Astoria uśmiechnie się do niego promiennie, po czym pełnym wzruszenia głosem podziękuje mu za fatygę? Draco nie musiał się długo przekonywać, że wystarczy poczekać chwilę, aby usłyszeć upragnione słowa. Więc stał i czekał, do cierpliwych w końcu świat należy. Stał. Ona też stała. Więc on stał jeszcze dłużej, bo co jak co, ale w staniu go na pewno nie prześcignie. Widząc, że Draco nie ma zamiaru sobie iść, Astoria popatrzyła na niego z urazą, jakby jej wyrządził jakąś niewyobrażalną krzywdę.

Tego już było za wiele. Jak do tej pory wszystkim, co otrzymał w zamian za swój iście rycerski gest, było jedno głupie kiwnięcie głową i spojrzenie złapanego w potrzask zwierzątka. Cała ta sytuacja zaczynała mu już mocno grać na nerwach, bo nie tak to sobie wszystko zaplanował. A jego plany nigdy dotąd nie zawodziły — oprócz tych wszystkich, które zawiodły, ale kto by je tam liczył. (W końcu Draco Malfoy był tym, który przechytrzył samego Albusa Dumbledore'a i chociaż wiązały się z tym jego najgorsze wspomnienia, chociaż nigdy niczego nie żałował tak, jak tego straconego roku, to gdzieś w środku zawsze pozostał odrobinę dumny ze swojego tragicznego w skutkach sukcesu — w pokręcony i perwersyjny sposób, tak jak tylko on umiał być z czegokolwiek zadowolony). W każdym razie, Astoria wzięła go z zaskoczenia. Ale to nie znaczyło, że go oszukała.

Bo wbrew obiegowej opinii, Draco Malfoy nie był idiotą.

Fakt, jego zachowanie w przeszłości — i nie tylko — nie dostarczało ku temu zbyt wielu dowodów. Przeciwnie, mogło zmylić najbystrzejszych obserwatorów. Trudno posądzać o szczególną bystrość umysłu kogoś, kto nie tylko lekceważy polecania nauczyciela, kimkolwiek ów nauczyciel by nie był, ale i rozmyślnie drażni bardzo niebezpieczne magiczne stworzenie. Albo przebiera się za dementora i próbuje wystraszyć kolegę ze szkoły _dosłownie_ na śmierć. Albo w niewłaściwym towarzystwie sugeruje, że jego ojciec ma powiązania z najpopularniejszym psychopatą w magicznej Anglii. Pomimo że Malfoya można było nazwać wieloma obraźliwymi epitetami, z których większość byłaby zapewne prawdziwa, to idiotą akurat nie był.

Tym bardziej go denerwowało, kiedy jego własna narzeczona traktowała go jak ostatniego debila. To było w każdym razie jedyne sensowne wytłumaczenie dla jej obecnego zachowania. Istniało jeszcze jedno — że ona sama była idiotką, a on bardzo przecenił jej inteligencję — ale o tym Draco nawet nie chciał myśleć. Druga możliwość była nie do przyjęcia z bardzo prostego powodu: oznaczałaby, że Draco Malfoy się pomylił. A naprawdę, w swoim krótkim życiu pomylił się już tyle razy, że nie potrzebował kolejnego. Koniec końców wolał być kretynem niż nie mieć racji. Tak mniej więcej przedstawiała się jego hierarchia wartości, co samo w sobie było dosyć niepokojące.

Tak więc wolał myśleć, że wie, co Astoria próbuje zrobić i że dziewczyna robi to z premedytacją. Wolał myśleć, że rozgryzł ją, przejrzał jej chytry plan i zaraz pokona ją jej własną bronią. Jak tylko wymyśli, co to takiego. Na razie kontynuował wcześniej przyjętą taktykę — czyli stał bez ruchu w jej przedpokoju, podczas gdy ona wywiercała w jego czaszce dziury tym pełnym żalu spojrzeniem. Jakby próbowała mu bez słowa przekazać, że życzy sobie, żeby stąd wyszedł, ulotnił się, zniknął, deportował… Świetnie. Draco mógł to nawet zrozumieć. Ale nie po to kradł jej rękawiczki, nie po to je z wielką pompą zwracał, żeby teraz uciec z podkulonym ogonem.

Zrobi to, co sobie postanowił, choćby do celu miał przejść po jej trupie. Może minie się to trochę z celem tej wizyty, ale jeszcze chwila, a przestanie mu to przeszkadzać.

— Z kim rozmawiasz, skarbie? — dobiegło ich gdzieś z głębi mieszkania. Astoria zbladła gwałtownie, spoglądając nerwowo za siebie. Ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, do hollu weszła jej matka, a wraz z nią pomieszczenie wypełniła kwaśna woń kiepskiej jakości sherry.

Draco poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu go gardła. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, częściowo ze względu na drażniący nozdrza zapach, częściowo ze złości na siebie samego. Powinien był wyjść, powinien był wyjść natychmiast, gdy zorientował się, że jego wizyta jest z jakiegoś powodu dla Astorii krępująca, ale nie, wolał się upierać przy swoim kretyńskim pomyśle wproszenia się do Greengrassów. Jak wszyscy wiedział, że Greengrassowie nie dawali sobie rady, odkąd skonfiskowano im majątek i gdyby nie ich energiczne córki, już dawno skończyliby na dnie. Wiedział, ale zamiast wyciągnąć z tego wnioski — na przykład ustalić z Astorią, kiedy ma złożyć jej rodzinie oficjalną wizytę — wolał rozmyślać nad tym, jakie wrażenie zrobi na nich teraz, gdy nie mają nic, a jemu udało się odzyskać tak wiele.

Zażenowanie, które czuł, było wręcz przytłaczające. Podobnie jak wyrzuty sumienia z powodu narażenia Astorii na tak niewyobrażalne upokorzenie.

— Draco Malfoy! — wykrzyknęła starsza czarownica z entuzjazmem, choć trochę bełkotliwie. — Jak miło cię widzieć, chłopcze. Co u twojej matki?

— Dziękuję, ma się dobrze.

— Astoria, gdzie twoje maniery? — ofuknęła córkę pani Greengrass, na jej policzkach blady rumieniec. — Pozwolisz tak stać gościowi w drzwiach?

Astoria łypnęła na Dracona złym okiem.

— Czy zostaniesz na obiedzie? — burknęła.

W pierwszej chwili Malfoy miał ochotę odmówić. W ciągu tych kilku minut naraził ją na wystarczające upokorzenie i naprawdę, wystarczy to im obojgu na następną dekadę wspólnego unieszczęśliwiania się. Ale odmówić znaczyło przyznać, że nie chce mieć z rodziną Astorii nic wspólnego. Jak ten pieprzony Terry Boot. Dracona prędzej piekło pochłonie, niż zachowa się tak, jak Boot.

— Zostanę na obiedzie — odpowiedział z krzywym uśmiechem, patrząc znacząco na narzeczoną, dając jej do zrozumienia, że wszystko w porządku, rodziny się nie wybiera, a komu jak komu, ale jemu na pewno nie przeszkadzają nienormalni krewni.

Złość i upokorzenie, które malowały się na twarzy Astorii, raczej nie wskazywały na to, że była mu wdzięczna za ten szlachetny gest.

Trudno.

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
